<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione's secret by Alex_Potter (emmeryloveromane)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581315">Hermione's secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeryloveromane/pseuds/Alex_Potter'>Alex_Potter (emmeryloveromane)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>harry potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Quidditch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeryloveromane/pseuds/Alex_Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT When Harry breaks his leg just before the final game against Slytherin, only one person can save the griffondors from Malfoy's legendary bragging, but not necessarily how everyone thought at first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>harry potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermione's secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like every morning Hermione goes to the common room to join Harry and Ron for lunch, but where usually there is calm, screams could be heard from the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>The brunette hoped that it was not yet Malfoy who had managed to sneak in overnight to write some nonsense on the face of one of the students, we do not know how he could fool the fat lady .</p>
<p>But upon arriving in the room Hermione understood directly why all the fuss was in order ... Harry had a cast in his leg. She ran straight to her best friend, but neither could hear the other in all the noise. Hermione's nerves now well reached she shouted: Silencio and all the students could only yawn like fish out of the water with no sound coming out of their vocal cords.</p>
<p>She turned to her red-haired friend and gave him the floor back to her alone, to ask him why the plaster.</p>
<p>-Seriously Hermione, couldn't you just have asked for silence instead of bewitching the whole room?</p>
<p>-Do you know that none of them would listen, guys?</p>
<p>All the guys and the few girls nodded, it was almost laughable.</p>
<p>-Good, then, why all this heckling?</p>
<p>Harry showed his leg and then his mouth.</p>
<p>- Oh sorry ... Finite Incantatem, how did you do that?</p>
<p>- With Ron they had made shots on goal so that he was ready for the game against Slytherin of tomorrow but I looked elsewhere too long and a knocker struck me and I fell, not from very high but enough to me twist something in the knee.</p>
<p>-But Madame Pomfrey didn't fix it for you, she can all make you pick up your bones in an hour.</p>
<p>-Yes, but according to her, she is much too close to a tendon and if she tries something there would be far too good a chance that it would touch it and prevent me from moving my leg maybe forever (I do I dramatize ...), so I have to let him heal normally but she still gave me a potion to make it faster but I am banned from Quidditch for two weeks and necessarily it falls the week of the match against the snakes ...</p>
<p>-Oh, it's a shame, but you don't have a replacement?</p>
<p>-If but Chris is exceptionally with his parents for the whole week and if we don't have a catcher, the team will have to forfeit and the snakes will win the cup ...</p>
<p>-Ah that never never, shouted someone, and seeing everyone watching him Hermione understood that it was her.</p>
<p>-Uh ... I just want to say that if they win, Malfoy will spend the rest of the school year bragging ... you imagine ...</p>
<p>Ginny nodded in understanding but Harry just stared at Hermione suspiciously.</p>
<p>-You have to find someone ... Good, I'm going to eat, are you coming Ginny?</p>
<p>-I'm comming !</p>
<p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p>
<p>-Why don't you offer yourself? You are the best Quidditch person I know.</p>
<p>-Ginny, I can't do that, you know, I don't tell anyone that I love Quidditch, they would force my hand for Harry's job and being a seeker makes him really happy.</p>
<p>-Just for a match, and I would put myself against their decisions if they propose to put Harry in the rear guard and in any case he is the captain.</p>
<p>Hermione puts her head in her hands, on the one hand she would really like to try playing with the team or at least with someone other than Ginny or Krum but on the other hand if playing with them is likely to cause wrong to her best friend, she didn't want to try. She needed to think alone.</p>
<p>-I will think about it, but I promise nothing, do not tell them about it until I have made my decision, please.</p>
<p>-I would be as silent as a grave, I promise.</p>
<p>-Thank you.</p>
<p>Hermione ran to her dorm to get her broom, the only place she could think right was in the sky.</p>
<p>In her haste she did not see Harry sitting in the common room well hidden in his chair.</p>
<p>Instead of going through the corridors so as not to be seen with her flash of fire 2.O offered on her birthday by Krum, that would have created too many questions, she went straight out of her window.</p>
<p>After a good 3 hours going back and forth from the limits of Hogwarts from north to south then tours of the lakes, ending with figures learned from Krum.</p>
<p>She had decided to say yes to Ginny, she would do the match, to help Harry nail Malfoy's bac, and if they make an offer she will say no, period.</p>
<p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p>
<p>Upon entering the great room, Hermione saw firsthand that the morale of the Gryffindors was much happier than that morning. She sat down in her place previously reserved by Ginny, fortunately because everyone was gathered around her two best friends.</p>
<p>When she understood why she dropped her fork.</p>
<p>- Do you want to take Lavender instead of Harry ?! But she never got on a broom, supposedly the wind would mess her up.</p>
<p>- Don't worry Hermione, I too find that silly, Ginny sneaked in.</p>
<p>Ron looked away from Lavender's cleavage long enough to say:</p>
<p>-If she's good enough ... uh ... I mean good at such a simple game.</p>
<p>-It's true in addition all that shines is my field, right Ronron?</p>
<p>Hermione suddenly had the urge to vomit seeing the two galloping as if one wanted to eat the face of the other in vice-versa, when suddenly Ginny had the good idea (sarcasm) to shout:</p>
<p>-Hermione wanted the job, for this match anyway!</p>
<p>-No Ginny ...</p>
<p>But too late the whole great room was watching them.</p>
<p>-Thank you for all the attention, I didn't ask for as much.</p>
<p>After 5 minutes staring at her Harry finally had the brilliant idea of speaking:</p>
<p>-You, Hermione, playing Quidditch, you hate it, you have to drag yourself to each game and you often have your head in your books.</p>
<p>Hermione granted her this fact, she didn't really like school games, they were always too long.</p>
<p>-And I never saw you on a broom except last year in the room on request, and even less than 5 minutes.</p>
<p>-It's true but it's because I like peace and I don't want to draw attention to myself.</p>
<p>-You can't be as gifted as that, don't take the opportunity to show off! retorted Lavender</p>
<p>- Oh only if she is gifted! I often saw them played and believe me, she is the best here, replied Ginny.</p>
<p>-Prove it then, said the blonde, if you're so strong and it's not just wind to get all the attention on you.</p>
<p>-She accepts, replied Ginny before her friend could even open her mouth.</p>
<p>- Immediately on the Quidditch field, it's the weekend, no team is training today.</p>
<p>-Okay.</p>
<p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</p>
<p>Upon entering the great room, Hermione saw firsthand that the morale of the Gryffindors was much happier than that morning. She sat down in her place previously reserved by Ginny, fortunately because everyone was gathered around her two best friends.</p>
<p>When she understood why she dropped her fork.</p>
<p>- Do you want to take Lavender instead of Harry ?! But she never got on a broom, supposedly the wind would mess her up.</p>
<p>- Don't worry Hermione, I too find that silly, Ginny sneaked in.</p>
<p>Ron looked away from Lavender's cleavage long enough to say:</p>
<p>-If she's good enough ... uh ... I mean good at such a simple game.</p>
<p>-It's true in addition all that shines is my field, right Ronron?</p>
<p>Hermione suddenly had the urge to vomit seeing the two galloping as if one wanted to eat the face of the other in vice-versa, when suddenly Ginny had the good idea (sarcasm) to shout:</p>
<p>-Hermione wanted the job, for this match anyway!</p>
<p>-No Ginny ...</p>
<p>But too late the whole great room was watching them.</p>
<p>-Thank you for all the attention, I didn't ask for as much.</p>
<p>After 5 minutes staring at her Harry finally had the brilliant idea of speaking:</p>
<p>-You, Hermione, playing Quidditch, you hate it, you have to drag yourself to each game and you often have your head in your books.</p>
<p>Hermione granted her this fact, she didn't really like school games, they were always too long.</p>
<p>-And I never saw you on a broom except last year in the room on request, and even less than 5 minutes.</p>
<p>-It's true but it's because I like peace and I don't want to draw attention to myself.</p>
<p>-You can't be as gifted as that, don't take the opportunity to show off! retorted Lavender</p>
<p>- Oh only if she is gifted! I often saw them played and believe me, she is the best here, replied Ginny.</p>
<p>-Prove it then, said the blonde, if you're so strong and it's not just wind to get all the attention on you.</p>
<p>-She accepts, replied Ginny before her friend could even open her mouth.</p>
<p>- Immediately on the Quidditch field, it's the weekend, no team is training today.</p>
<p>-Okay.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>In the locker room, Hermione was ecstatic, almost all of Hogwarts was there to see her being ridiculed by Lavender. Even though she knew she wouldn't lose to the blonde. She was interrupted in her mental monologue by none other than the voice of Krum himself.</p>
<p>-So Hermione, you are zealous now, it's not usual.</p>
<p>He was leaning against the doorway in Muggle clothes, it must have been vacation already at home. He hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen her, his hair had just grown a little and it seemed to him that he was still growing.</p>
<p>He hadn't changed much since the last time she saw her, his hair had just grown a little and it seemed to him that he was still growing</p>
<p>She jumped into his arms.</p>
<p>- How do you manage to come here?</p>
<p>-I came to see you and maybe help your Quidditch teacher when I learned that you were going to beat a blonde when each time we see you tell me that no one should know about your natural gift for this sport.</p>
<p>-I didn't want anyone to know but some circumstances forced me to talk about it and then the whole school knew about it but I don't think anyone really believes in it ...</p>
<p>He lifted her chin so she looked him in the eye.</p>
<p>-So prove to them that they're all wrong, do what you do best ... be right.</p>
<p>With that, he himself took his courage in both hands and stuck his mouth to his, the kiss he wanted slow and soft at first continued to dare and strong when Hermione understood that she too wanted it. After all this time chasing after Ron and having nothing in return, she much preferred Viktor who had given her a chance right away.</p>
<p>She broke the kiss when she heard footsteps in the hallway, someone was coming and no one should know about their budding relationship before she herself could know what to think about it.</p>
<p>It was Ginny:</p>
<p>-Hermione it's time ... Oh hello Viktor how are you?</p>
<p>-Very well Miss Weasley and you?</p>
<p>-Always also a gentleman, thank you very much, I came to tell Hermione that it was time to put a beating on the blonde.</p>
<p>-Okay I’m coming Ginny.</p>
<p>She took her broom and started to go out followed closely by Ginny, but she stopped and turned to Viktor.</p>
<p>-We will finish our "discussion" after this show.</p>
<p>They left the corridor to find themselves bathed in the afternoon sunlight, once their views adapted they saw that all the stands were filled even the Slytherins had come eager to see her lose and ridicule. How vile people can be sometimes!</p>
<p>She climbed on her broom less than 2 seconds later she was more than 30 meters from the ground.</p>
<p>She saw Madame Bibine below who had come in case the challenge became out of control and to give the rules of course. Using her wand she shouted:</p>
<p>-This is a challenge exceptionally accepted by the director to define who will be the replacement for Mr. Potter for tomorrow's finale. The rules are simple, there will be two rounds. The first will be to put points against the goalkeeper miss Weasley who has kindly agreed to participate, you will each have the right to ten chances and at the end of her chances the one who will have the most points will win.</p>
<p>The second test will be flight, you will have to perform your best tricks, and each house will have to vote for the winner of the task, if in the end we have an ex-eco we will advise. Good luck ladies.</p>
<p>Madame Bibine withdrew from the field and Ginny went to stand in front of the rings.</p>
<p>As expected for Hermione, she put 9 out of 10 goals where Lavender only put 3 and only because Ginny had heart.</p>
<p>The second was more entertaining to watch, Hermione let Lavender start with a competitive spirit and was very happy to see that the best that the blonde could have done was to stand for a few seconds on her broom.</p>
<p>Then it was her turn, Hermione started with balances then made a few spins and descents and even put between two movements the secret technique that Viktor had taught her and descended to the ground next to her opponent.</p>
<p>Then it happened two things that she had thought impossible.</p>
<p>By counting all the votes Lavender was a winner !!! Then came the turn of Viktor who angrily left the locker room from where he had seen everything to lecture the whole school. The latter was also overwhelmed to see one of the most famous Quidditch players in the world, a star what, come to give them a speech on why she should win.</p>
<p>-You are serious ! You all voted for this lady rather than Hermione! I bet my title of world champion that it's just for her physique, she only stood on a broom at 1km / h while Hermione did pirouettes that I am not sure I can do again myself. You are considered the best school in the world and you end up giving yourself such a retrograde image. So I call for a second vote and this time to vote for the talent and not on the neckline of her ladies.</p>
<p>This time Hermione won hands down the very vote of the Slytherins who were too busy drooling over Viktor than the status of the winner's blood.</p>
<p>To celebrate, she decided to directly formalize her relationship with Victor by kissing him in front of the whole school.</p>
<p>Later in the week Gryffindor will win the Quidditch Cup and as decided Hermione refused Harry's job as an official catcher and returned to her books even during Quidditch matches. But she was no longer ignored there, which was a beginning or an end in itself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>